minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Creepypasta survivor
Warning This is not abandoned and it will not be. Before it begins(which will not happen soon) Hello!!!I'm gonna make a "reality TV show" based story with some creepypastas! But i need to say: It can't start now.I have no idea which creepypastas i will chose. The only sure thing is: 5 teams: Herobrine team, Clementine team, Green Steve team, Kitten of Seeker team (for all the Creepypasta teams, I need an authorization) and players team (I will take some players from Creepypastas and i will add them into the team, but if you want,i can add you in the team.Just need to tell me in the comments.) 5 people in each team. Each team will be on an island. Will they survive an entire month? At the end,i will give an amazing prize to the winners!!! (don't tell them: it's a one way ticket to the End) The Recruitment Hey!!! Welcome to the 1st edition of Creepypasta survivor!!!So, now I will recruit all those Crappypastas for my Creepypasta survivor. I am not like Bell1963 :I don't TP me to them and TP me back with the creepypasta. No. I use: Command_Blocks!!! Yeehee!!! Party!!! /give @p Command_Block *Click* /tp SafeDragon CannibalCarrot /give @p Button I put a button on the command block, then...Click! Crappypasta successfully tped Oh My Gawd!!! What the heck?!!! What just happened?!!!! Chh...Calm down. You!!!I was killing someone!!! Are you serious?! Calm down, I said!!! Send me back!!! SEND ME BACK!!!! /tp Corrupted Bella1963 SafeEgg Hello,Crappypastas. No god,Please no!!! She will not hurt you... I think... Gaaah!!! 3 hours later IS evrything okay? Please... Never let me with this madwoman again!!! Okay... Fine. Bella, do you want a cookie? Hmph...Why not. *starts to calm down and turn to human self* Can you keep him here? I need to get some other recruits. Sure! Let's bring players here Who's first on my list? Oh yeah... Tangyhyperspace the fish. Where is he? Oh yeah i remember...No. Dammit, i'm lost! Wassup? Oh, there you are. I was looking for you. Do you want to rekt some pastas? Sure!!! So... *starts to explain the rules* Yeah...Sure...Okay...When do we rekt them? Soon. Cool. /tp Tangy Bella Hi Tangy! What... Oh,Okay. Would you like to play a game? Sure!! far away Now, i need to get... EnderChas! Hi. Yaaarrrr!!! Don't scare me like that!!! Sorry. So... Would you like to play in creepypasta survivor? Why not. Then... /tp Chas Bella Hello everyone! Hi!!! What are you doing? Playing chess...She beat me 25394 times. Oh... away Now... I need to get FoxRobot. Where is he? Here! Hyearrrxmpltrf!!! Stop appearing just behind me!!! Sorry. Just... Just join Tangy, bella and chas, and let me search. Okay- /tp FoxRoboy Chas Hello! hi! So... What's going on? Let me explain. So... far far far far far away Why do TCM lives so far? A flying train comes Oh... Dammit. CannibalCarrot was slain by a flying train. Dammit, i lost my stuff! Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah TCM? Are you okay? Sure!!! Would you like to destroy Creepypastas? Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...................SURE! Then... /tp TCM Chas /tp CannibalCarrot Chas So... EVerything's okay? Wait...WHERE THE HELL IS SAFE EGG??? Here. Oh... Okay...Hummm...Sure...I'll just...Go...And get some other creepypastas... Bye!!! CannibalCarrot leaves Hope we'll start that game soon...I'm tired to loose to chess. Mehr recroots The next one who appears behind me, i'll send him to CorruptedBella. <303> Peek-A-Boo! /tp 303 CorruptedBella I TOLD IT!!! WHY NOBODY NEVER LISTEN TO ME IN THIS DAMN COUNTRY! Why are you yell- /tp GreenSteve CorruptedBella DAMMIT! At the same time, at CorruptedBella 's place <303> WHAT THE HELL? Boo. <303> No, no, no, no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Unknown things are happening. ling... What happened? Hello! Would you like to come with me? Huuuh... Why not? <303 (yelling from the distance) > NO!!!! DON'T!!! U''nknown things still happening.'' Back to Carrot Well... Let's see our list... So, next is He Who Watches. Too lazy to go get hi, just gonna... /tp He Who Watches CannibalCarrot You gonna- What the heck just hapenned Hi. Oh. Teleportation, huh? Think bad times will follow, for me. Yep... Now go in the cage. Sigh... Fine. There's a sign in here for the rules. After multiple tps (too long to show)... Oh, 303 and Green Steve are back. Here are the new recruits: Recap of the teams: Green steve team: -Green Steve -SafeEgg -Raiden -The Seeker -Nonedead Herobrine team: -lord witherus -Gib7 -He Who Watches -303 -Hero303 Player team: -DekuIsBestBoi -TheCuckooMinion -FoxRobot Clementine team: -Null -Lollipop -Ame Tormentee -Scientress -Rose Kitten of Seeker team: -The Nightmare -The Angel -Famished -Korba ____ Okay, we have a problem. There's not enough pastas. We need 1 more pasta and 2 more players! Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Green Steve Category:Null Category:Player Category:Creepypasta